The present invention pertains to multi-partite assemblies, and more particularly to centering arrangements which are utilized for aligning of two parts to be assembled.
In the known multi-partite assemblies the centering arrangements include a pin inserted into a sleeve of synthetic material mounted on the parts to be jointed and which are connected to each other by means of ultrasonic waves and are so deformed that a circular space between a bore and the pin is tightly filled with the synthetic material. This arrangement is rather expensive because it requires the use of some additional elements such as a sleeve of synthetic material and the utilization of a special process.